


The Beyonce Protocol

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Steve, are you serious? I didn’t think you guys were thinking of that,”, Natasha asked cautiously.“We’ve talked about it,” he confessed looking down at the band, still clutched between his fingers. “Neither of us ever thought it’d happen, you know? I never dreamed I’d fall in love with someone in this century.  And you know Tony...Nat, I think I want to do it. I want to ask Tony to marry me.”





	The Beyonce Protocol

“You know, for a super spy assassin, you sure like really impractical shoes,” Steve said as he looked at the 10 pairs of heels strewn across the floor at Saks.  
  
“I’m allowed to like nice designer shoes, thank you very much,” Natasha replied with a feigned offended look. “Besides, my usual boots don’t look nearly as good with those gowns I get to wear for all the galas we’ve been going to. Let me indulge my girly side, Rogers!”  
  
Steve just chuckled as Nat tried on yet another pair of stilettos that he was pretty sure she saw as much as a weapon – with those pointy 4-inch heels – as she did a fashion statement.  
  
“I’ll take the black patent Pigalle Louboutins, the pebbled leather Valentino Garavani’s, and the Manolo shimmer Hangisi, please. Oh, and you should have some Jimmy Choo boots on hold. Not sure if they are under Romanov or Stark, but those are mine too,” Natasha informed the sales associate after a few more minutes of contemplation. She shrugged at Steve’s slightly confused expression and only offered “I won a bet, Tony owed me,” as a logical explanation.  
  
After paying and managing to exit the store without too much fanfare, Natasha announced she had one last stop to make before they could head home. They walked north on the busy street for a few blocks before Steve finally asked, “Do I even want to know what that bet was?”  
  
“Trust me, save yourself on this one,”, Nat replied with a grin, which implied it likely wasn’t anything too dramatic.  
  
“Fine, but you two need to stop with the ridiculous bets. I don’t think your shoe closet can take much more of Tony losing.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be complaining about this. It is basically the only reason you two finally got together!”  
  
“I’m sure one of us – “  
  
“Oh please! You’d still be pining for each other and driving us all mad if I hadn’t bet Tony he couldn’t sweep you off your feet that day. And I got some gorgeous vintage Versace boots out of it. Win-win for everyone if you ask me.”  
  
Steve smiled at her, recalling the moment clearly in his mind. “I’m sure one of us would have done something about it by now, even without your help,” he replied, mostly to try and convince himself. “So, where are we going? Even super soldier strength can only take so much walking around carrying all your shopping.”  
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault you are a gentleman and insist on carrying my bags for me. And, I just have to pick up a couple of pieces from Tiffany’s for tomorrow night’s gala. It’ll be quick I promise. The moment we get in, you can call for our car to pick us up.”  
  
They arrived at the famous 5th Avenue store shortly after, and the place was thankfully quite quiet. It was a popular spot and usually bustling with tourists, but there was barely anyone in sight, which meant the Avengers actually ended up taking their time and looking around through the display cases after Natasha asked if her pieces were ready for pick up. They walked around, with Steve mostly following Nat who Ooh’ed and Aah’ed at the beautiful diamond encrusted pieces they had on hand, smiling softly at his friend who looked even less the part of a deadly assassin in this setting. When the jeweller came back with the set Nat was borrowing, Steve let them be to wander around a bit more. And that’s when he saw it.  
  
He had reached the displays with men’s rings, and wasn’t even really paying that much attention, when one in particular caught his eye. It was so simple, a silver band, with gold along the edges. The two-toned ring was so elegant and stunning and ridiculously simple, but absolutely perfect. He asked if he could see it, and the moment he picked it up, he knew it was the one. Which was odd since he wasn’t even looking for it, but wasn’t that how he and Tony had found each other in the first place?  
  
He turned just as Nat arrived, and the goofy grin on his face was enough to give away what had just happened, no need to be a spy to deduce it.  
  
“Steve, are you serious? I didn’t think you guys were thinking of that,”, she asked cautiously.  
  
“We’ve talked about it,” he confessed looking down at the band, still clutched between his fingers. “Neither of us ever thought it’d happen, you know? I never dreamed I’d fall in love with someone in this century. And you know Tony. He can be so hard on himself sometimes. It’s come up over the past couple of months how we both would like to settle down. Maybe take a step back from everything. Just enjoy a bit more of a quiet domestic life.” Steve looked back to Natasha, his face radiating joy and calmness, which she didn’t see often in their team leader. “He asked me if it was something I needed, to get married, going forward. I told him that I would marry him in a heartbeat, but that it wasn’t a deal breaker if we never made it official in that way. Sometimes, he thinks I’m a little too old fashioned still, but in this case, I really don’t care if we make it official or not, I just want to be with him forever, regardless of that. He said he felt the same way, he just wanted us to be together, but if this was something I wanted, he wouldn’t turn me down, even if he didn’t think it was necessary.  
  
“Since then, it’s come up randomly in conversations, from both of us. Who’d take who’s name? Where we’d want to get married? Which of us would propose… It’s never with any sort of expectations attached to it, and I didn’t think I’d want to be the one to do it, and then I saw this ring. Nat, I think I want to do it. I want to ask Tony to marry me,” he beamed as he said the last sentence, and Natasha, smiling as broadly as her friend was in front of her, closed the distance between them and hugged Steve as tightly as she could manage. “I might need to borrow your credit card, cause if Tony spots a purchase from any jewellery store on our joint one, I’ll never hear the end of it,” he whispered as he kept her in his arms a moment longer.  
  
The spy laughed as she pulled back from their embrace. “Oh heavens, please spare us all the million questions that’d come with! Don’t worry Rogers, I know you’re good for it,” she winked at him, and then turned to the staff nearby. “If I see anything about this online or in a tabloid, I swear you’ll have to deal with Black Widow, and you won’t like that. Are we clear?” she starred at them with a glare that meant she was not joking around, as they all nodded and promised it would not leave the store that Captain America was planning on proposing to Iron Man.  
  
***  
  
Tony and Steve decided to take a few days off later that week. No avenging, no Stark Industries, just quality at home time together to recharge. They lazed around the penthouse, sleeping in and enjoying cozy mornings curled up on the couch reading while having their coffee. Lunch time dates and afternoons spent in, binge watching whatever they wanted. And they made a point on those three glorious weekdays off to stay home and make dinner together. As much as they enjoyed the convenience of having all the take out food in the city at their fingertips – or their AI’s at least – they did love spending time making food together, even if the process sometimes got side tracked by one of them not being able to keep his hands off the other, or pots catching fire. The simple fact that they were together, that they got to be Steve and Tony rather than Avengers or the owner of a billion dollar company, well that was worth all the burnt pots and pans.  
  
By Friday evening, the two were so relaxed and in a carefree state, they were both thinking maybe retirement wasn’t such a bad idea after all, even if they wouldn’t admit it out loud just yet. They’d just finished having dinner when Nat and Clint showed up to the Penthouse.  
  
“Hey guys,” Natasha greeted them as they stepped into the kitchen. “What are you up to tonight? We’re going out for some beers if you’re interested in joining in?”  
  
Steve and Tony looked at each other, and both shook their heads at the same time. “No, I think we’ll just stay here tonight,” Tony replied pulling his eyes away from Steve to look at Nat and Clint.  
  
“We’re almost done _Brooklyn 9-9_. And we’re going out tomorrow for our anniversary, so I kinda want to just chill here tonight,” Steve continued.  
  
“Wow. You really are an old man, Rogers,” Clint replied. “Heaven forbid you should go out two nights in a row. Imagine if it was a school night too!”  
  
“Leave them be Clint,” Natasha scolded him lightly. “You two crazy kids have fun. Let us know if you change your mind.”  
  
“Doubtful, but thanks for the offer. By the way, nice boots Ms. Romanov,” Tony replied with a wink as he walked past her towards the living room.  
  
Natasha smiled and waved on her way out, but Steve definitely noticed her looking at Tony’s left hand as he walked by her and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
  
“Are you coming, hot stuff? I’m not going to wait forever before I start the next episode,” Tony called out with no hint of impatience in his voice. Steve could see his soft smile as he looked over at him, and he could swear his heart skipped a beat. How did he ever get so lucky?  
  
“Just making popcorn, I’ll be there in approximately… 48 seconds,” he said after checking the microwave timer. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and the now filled bowl of popcorn and walked over to the couch just in time to catch the beginning of the episode they were now on.  
  
They spent the next 4 hours snuggled on the couch, watching TV. Evenings like this, just the two of them, were by far some of Steve’s favourites. He loved having the team around, he truly did, but being able to relax and not be reminded of his day job constantly was also nice. He loved the family that the team had become, but it was hard to forget who they were when at any point in time one of them was hurt from a previous mission or called away during movie night. Getting to enjoy an evening completely carefree with the love of his life was the best, no question about it.  
  
As their TV marathon session came to an end, Steve declared he needed a snack before bed.  
“How are you still hungry?! You ate pretty much the whole bowl of popcorn, and had two plates of carbonara for dinner,” Tony exclaimed. “It’s a good thing I’m a billionaire so I can afford your grocery bill Rogers, otherwise you’d need to get a second job.”  
  
“Why do you think I found myself a rich boyfriend to start with, huh?” Steve asked while pouring himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. “Want some, love?”  
  
“The truth finally comes out; I knew you only loved me for my money and not my charming good looks. I’m hurt. And yes, please. Might as well eat some of my cereal before you devour the whole box” Tony sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, waiting for Steve to make his way to the seat next to him. He kissed him as Steve gave him his, much smaller, bowl of cereal, and they chatted idly while eating.  
  
Tony was going on about a hilarious conversation between him and Pepper right in the middle of a Stark Industries board meeting, which had Steve in stitches laughing. When he finally gathered himself from his laughing fit, he just stared at Tony for a minute, with Tony looking back at him with such a fond look in his eyes. It was, again, so perfectly simple and in that moment, Steve knew he couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
“I need to ask you – “  
  
“Can you wait just one – “  
  
They both smiled when they realized they’d started talking at the same time.  
  
“You go first, sweetheart,” Tony said after giving Steve a kiss.  
  
Steve smiled lovingly at Tony and took a deep breath.  
  
“Tony… I don’t even know where to start. I know we’ve talked about this before. I was so lost when I woke up in this century. Gosh, things had changed so much and I was so alone. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought I’d meet someone like you and have you not only become my best friend, but the absolute best partner I could ever need. I know it sounds horribly cheesy, but you saved me, sweetheart. I really don’t know how I would have survived all this craziness without you by my side. You’ve kept me sane when I thought all the nightmares I was having would drive me crazy. You were so patient with me when I did not think I’d understand all the ways the world had changed. You showed me what it was like to fall in love after I was sure I’d never get that, not now. You were always there for me, even when I was such an asshole to you, especially when we first met. You deserve a medal for that alone!  
  
“Truth is, I was so scared and lonely. You never gave up on me though,” Steve reached out to cup Tony’s cheek with his hand and paused for just a second while he took in how absolutely beautiful his boyfriend was in that moment. He tried to hold back tears as he continued. “I know things haven’t always been great between us. And I thank which ever god is out there every day that we somehow worked it out, and that I still get to wake up next to you every morning. Tony, you are the most amazing man I know. You are kind, and selfless, and so full of love. Not just for me, but everyone around us. And frig you’re gorgeous, babe!” Tony let out a soft laugh at that and turned to kiss Steve’s palm still on his cheek, just as Steve reached into his pocket with his free hand to take out the small ring box he’d been carrying around since his shopping trip earlier in the week.  
  
“Anthony Stark, I love you more than I can ever attempt to explain or express, and I would be the luckiest guy in this whole crazy universe if you’d be my husband.”  
  
Tony looked down at the ring with tears in his eyes. He let out a barely audible _oh my god_, that Steve is pretty sure he only heard due to his enhanced hearing. When he finally looked up, he had an amused smile on his face, and leaned in to give Steve a kiss.  
  
“Don’t read too much into what I’m about to do next, ok? Just wait here one minute, I’ll be right back,” Tony whispered as he kissed Steve again, gave him the brightest smile, and disappeared towards the stairs that led to his workshop, leaving a very confused super soldier behind.  
  
Steve sat there, immensely confused, for what seemed like forever, trying desperately not to read anything into his boyfriend leaving him hanging for an answer the way he just did. He was smiling, so clearly he was happy with the proposal, right? He wouldn’t leave the room to find a way to break it to him gently that he really didn’t want this, would he? There had to be a logical explanation for this.  
  
Tony came back a few minutes later with that same bright smile on his face, his brown eyes locked on Steve’s baby blues. He walked towards him slowly, not breaking eye contact as he started talking.  
  
“Hey FRIDAY? Initiate Beyoncé protocol,” Tony announced, grinning at Steve’s confused look.  
  
“For real, boss? We’re finally doing this?” the AI replied, sounding happily excited – if it was even possible for an AI to have feelings.  
  
“Yes, FRI, we’re doing this,” Tony replied with an amused eye roll as the AI proceeded to dim the lights in the main floor of the penthouse. The TV on the wall opposite them came to life and started displaying a series of pictures ranging their whole relationship, even some from before they were officially dating. And the sound system softly played songs that Steve recognized from various events throughout their years together.  
  
“Steve, sweetheart, I love you so damned much. I think we’d been dating a month when I decided there was no way in hell I was ever letting you go. I knew I’d be marrying you some day. I tortured JARVIS at the time when I set up this folder with every single picture and song and thing that reminded me of you. I imagined over and over and over how I’d propose. When I’d do it. Where. How absolutely perfect it had to be. Because you’re perfect and you deserve absolutely nothing but the best, Steve. Even when I didn’t think I was the best for you, even when I was sure this wouldn’t last because, why would you want to stay with someone like me, you kept choosing me. Choosing us. And showing me what it was to be loved unconditionally, even through all my flaws and knowing my past… You still wanted us, and that just blew my mind.  
  
“You make me weak in the knees, sweetheart. You are the reason I want to wake up every day. You make me a better person. You are passionate, loving, caring, and you absolutely light up my world. I want to give you everything, I mean it, absolutely everything you want! I would give up everything I have if it meant I got to stay with you forever, Steve,” Tony had reached him and was gently brushing the tears from his cheeks now as Steve realized where this was going. “I know I’m not exactly known for being a crazy romantic guy, and I definitely never thought I’d feel the perfect moment to propose to you was after having cereal in our pyjamas on a lazy Friday… well I guess, Saturday morning now. I was going to wait and ask you this after dinner since it is our anniversary and all, but I just couldn’t wait one more minute to ask you the same thing you just asked me. So, my answer, is a resounding yes. And I ask you, Steven Rogers, to say yes to me, and spend the rest of our lives together,” Tony produced a ring he’d been holding while he spoke. It was also a two-toned band, with silver and gold sections intertwined the whole way around. There was no doubt Tony had made it himself in the workshop, and it brought even more tears to Steve’s eyes.  
  
“Yes, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together, my love,” Steve whispered before leaning into Tony for one more sweet and slow kiss. They both smiled and laughed at the turn of events of the night, as they slid their respective rings on their partners’ finger. Tony gently pulled Steve to a stand and brought him to an open space between their dinning area and living room where he pulled him closer for a dance, as the music was still playing.  
  
“Your ring is made half of vibranium from one of the shields you destroyed and some of the gold alloy from one of my old Iron Man suits, by the way,” Tony explained as he played with the ring on Steve’s finger.  
  
“And see, you totally are a romantic. I love it, it’s absolutely perfect,” Steve replied with a kiss to Tony’s temple as they kept swaying idly. “I have to ask though, why did you call this the Beyoncé Protocol? I thought you weren’t a fan?”  
  
“First of all, we’ve discussed this, you aren’t allowed to tell anyone that! Second, it was actually FRIDAY and Peter that came up with it. Peter caught me when I was working on the design for your ring one day, and when I told him there was no way I wasn’t putting a ring on you – unless you absolutely didn’t want to get married, of course – FRI started playing that stupid song, and Peter insisted that had to be the name for this secret project. I tried to change it, but neither of them would let me.”  
  
“Well, I like it. Some of those pictures and songs bring back some really good memories. Thanks for doing that for me. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, hun. And now, we have two things to celebrate today. Happy Anniversary, fiancé.”  
  
Steve smiled as he tilted Tony’s head up just a bit to give him a passionate kiss as they danced and reminisced some more while watching more of the pictures going by.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, my first fic on here! I have loved reading so many great pieces on here, I felt it was about time I got this fun little fantasy out of my head and onto paper... or a computer at least. I have an idea for a little something else too, hopefully I can get to that one as well!
> 
> Enjoy <3


End file.
